Following Stars
by SprinqRollz
Summary: A new prophecy has come. Four characters, each from a different world, have been chosen to defeat the shadows around the corner. A NightWing from the island of Pantala, a warrior from the forest of ThunderClan, an animatronic from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, and a unicorn from the land of Equestria.
1. Prologue

A dragon sat alone in the mist, his eyes narrowed. A cat approached the dragon, her eyes wide.

"Talon," she meowed, looking at the huge dark red dragon.

"Yes, Streamstar?" Talon said, not looking away from the sky.

"Do you.. do you think it's time?" Streamstar asked, scuffing the ground with her paw.

"I can't be sure. We must wait for the others." Talon said, finally tearing his gaze away from the sky. Suddenly the clip-clop of hooves hitting ground was heard, and a midnight blue small winged stallion with small splotches of white all over his body appeared out of the mist. "Ah, Starry Sky. Where is Amber?" Talon asked, looking at the pegasus.

"Coming." Starry Sky said simply. As he finished, a young female humanoid spirit walked through the mist, sitting down next to the three.

"I'm here," the young female said, looking up at the huge dragon. Streamstar purred and walked over to her, sitting down on Amber's lap.

"Are we all here?" Talon asked, turning around and looking down at the strange group.

"Yees... wait, no! We're missing... him," Starry Sky said, getting to his hooves. A 'vwhoosh, vwhoosh' sound was heard and a royal blue box appeared.

"Not anymore! We're all here, I checked," the man said as he exited the box. He adjusted his bowtie and sat down next to Amber.

"Good. Now, shall the adventure begin?" Talon asked, smiling widely.  
"Yes." Everyone else said in unison.

"Then we shall go. We shall go and tell our prophets, our healers, of the prophecy we have received." Talon said, standing. "Now, off you go. It's time for the Union." 


	2. Chapter 1 - WC & FNAF

" _NO!" Eaglebreeze cried, pressing her paws over her head. "No, no, no! Falconwing!"_

 _Her very own mate, father to only five kits, lay dead on the border._

" _Freddy." She looked up to see a strange creature. "Look at her… the poor thing…" the creature's voice was feminine._

" _So what?" Snorted Freddy, rolling his eyes. "She's weak._ He's _weak, and that's why he's dead."_

" _Freddy, what the fuck!? This is_ so _not you, honey!"_

" _Chica, shut up! I honestly could care less about what_ you _think!"_

 _Chica looked very upset, and tears were building up in her eyes. "Freddy, the-the prophecy… you can't_ possibly _have forgotten about it?" she suddenly asked, looking up at him with wide violet eyes. Freddy huffed. "What prophecy?" He asked, turning and walking away._

 _Chica sat down next to Eaglebreeze. "Hello, there, little kitty," she whispered, running a wing over the tabby she-cat in an attempt to soothe her. "I'm sorry you had to witness that. It was part of a nightmare that I was having. Poor kitty, is this_ your _nightmare?"_

 _Eaglebreeze began to purr, but looked up at Chica with wide eyes. "You mean… it's just a dream? Falconwing_ isn't _dead?"_

" _No, of course not, honey." Chica said, smiling._

" _You… said something about a prophecy?" asked Eaglebreeze, moving to sit on Chica's lap._

" _Oh, yeah!"_

 _And suddenly Chica's eyes started glowing white._

" _ **Prepare yourself**_

 _ **For the queens will bow down**_

 _ **A gory demise**_

 _ **And the loss of a crown**_

 _ **The cats will lose hope**_

 _ **Thunder and River alike**_

 _ **Shadow and Wind will forget themselves**_

 _ **Until the final strike**_

 _ **The ponies of Equestria**_

 _ **Will take life for granted**_

 _ **The alicorns will lose their rule**_

 _ **When the seeds of doubt are planted**_

 _ **The pizzeria will close down**_

 _ **And animatronics will flee**_

 _ **Only four can save us all**_

 _ **To that, we guarantee**_

 _ **So prepare, prepare**_

 _ **For the stars are choosing their hero**_

 _ **The chances of others surviving**_

 _ **Are getting closer to zero."**_

 _Chica shook her head. "Everyone at my place knows the prophecy. We're currently working on building a new animatronic suit and finding a soul for it." She smiled sadly._

" _What do you mean, finding a soul?" Eaglebreeze pressed, nosing Chica's bib slightly, tail twitching._

" _It's a long story. Now, I think it's time for you to wake, little cat. I think you'll find that this 'Falconwing' is perfectly fine."_

" _Thank you….. Ummm.."_

" _Chica."_

" _Thank you, Chica. May StarClan light your path…"_

Eaglebreeze opened her eyes, looking around. Her five kits lay at her stomach, nosing to find warmth. _Oh, thank StarClan,_ she thought, closing her eyes again.

"Eaglebreeze?"

Falconwing! Chica had been right! Eaglebreeze stood up, her kits tumbling off of her, and ran over to touch noses with her mate.

"Great StarClan, Eaglebreeze, with how you're acting right now, one could assume that you thought that I was dead!"

 _Too close to the truth, Falconwing._ "Uhh… yeah! Let's go get some fresh-kill now! I'm hungry!" exclaimed Eaglebreeze, walking towards the fresh-kill pile. _Mousedung, that was close!_ She grabbed a fat-looking mouse and sat down to eat it. Suddenly, Stormstar called a Clan meeting. Eaglebreeze headed over to the Highrock with her mouse, and sat down in front of the Highrock.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Stormstar began, "Mossflower has received a prophecy. Mossflower, would you mind telling us your prophecy?"

The medicine cat of ThunderClan jumped up onto the Highrock. "Me, Sprucecloud and Heatherpaw have talked the prophecy over, and we believe we know what it means. However, first we must recite it to you."

Heatherpaw was the one to recite the prophecy.

 _ **It was the same one as in Eaglebreeze's dream.**_


	3. Chapter 2 - MLP & WoF

Sea Shade trotted through Canterlot, humming a song to herself as she did so. She levitated a few bits out of her bag and counted how much she had. Then she headed to the closest shop and looked around in it.

"Can I… help you?" a masculine voice said. Sea Shade looked up. A red pegasus stood in front of her, his green eyes scanning her up and down. He shifted around a little bit, as if uncomfortable in his own body, but that simply _couldn't be._ Ponies were born ponies… right? "Umm, yeah," said Sea Shade reluctantly. "I'll take that dragon sculpture," she told the salespony, and he turned around and grabbed it. Sea Shade gasped in shock when she saw that he had no cutie mark. "What?" He asked, and then looked at his flank. "Oh, that," he muttered. "I haven't found my special talent yet," he explained, smiling slightly as he turned back around and grabbed the dragon sculpture. It looked unlike any dragon Sea Shade had ever seen. The painting on it was fairly new, with no chips or anything like that on it, but it was dry. Sea Shade stared at it for a while, and then she looked at the salespony and back again. She repeated this for about five seconds before the realization hit her. "You're not a pony, are you?" she whispered, leaning in close. "No, I'm actually a dragon," said the other pony. "I come from another world, where dragons roam everywhere. This is just the form I took when I got here." He chuckled slightly. "Alright, come on, little pony, let's go somewhere private so we can talk."

Sea Shade followed the dragon-turned-pony to a trailer and headed inside. "So?" she asked, looking around. The place looked bland, she noticed, setting the sculpture down.

"Well, dear one, you're part of a prophecy. A prophecy that involves four different worlds. I suppose you've heard of a certain book series, yes? It's about dragons. _My_ dragons."  
Sea Shade thought for a little bit, but then her face lit up. "Wings of Fire?" she asked, cocking her head.

"Yes, yes!" exclaimed Talon, his wings open wide, feathers spread apart by an inch. "I'm from Wings of Fire."

The dragon-turned-pony smiled.

"And _you're_ going to help your very own Princess of Friendship to have all four of our worlds collide."


End file.
